


Room for Dessert

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner in Greektown for Fraser and Ray leads to a very private dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII. Prompts given were dancing, dinner, fighting, first time, friendship, poetry, trust, wolf.
> 
> Alas, the boys closed the bedroom door in my face before things got porny.

Ray's cock is straining hard against his jeans as he tussles with the lock on his apartment door. Standing so close that Ray shivers with increasing excitement at the warm breath of Fraser near his ear, Fraser softly exclaims "Unscrew the locks from the doors! Unscrew the doors themselves from their jambs!" Ray, quite unfamiliar with the poetry of Walt Whitman, only registers the word "screw"...precisely what he's anticipating. Getting the door open, he pulls Fraser into the apartment, kicks the door closed, and....

"Ray. Ray! RAY!"

Ray freezes, wonders if Fraser is reconsidering, but no....

"Ray, you closed the door on Diefenbaker."

"Aw, Frase, sorry. Hey, Dief...sorry, buddy."

The half-wolf stalks through the re-opened door and gives a disgruntled snort, to which Ray responds with a repeated apology and a "Hey, I do owe ya one for being pushy about dessert tonight."

Earlier that evening, at the outdoors dining area of Pegasus Restaurant on Halsted Street in Greektown, Dief had been leaning against Ray's leg, waiting for another piece of gyros to be slipped to him. Fraser had said, "You're spoiling him, Ray, and he's going to beg you for dessert, too." And then Dief had put a paw on Ray's knee, yipped twice, and whined. Fraser had then taken hold of Dief's muzzle, turning the wolfish face so that Dief could read Fraser's lips, and had admonished, "No, Diefenbaker, Ray won't be ordering both the baklava and the galaktoburiko just because you can't decide between the two."

And in that moment when Fraser was looking at Dief, Ray was looking at Fraser, looking with an intensity he only allowed himself at times when Fraser's attention was elsewhere. The retsina had gone to Ray's head and his reaction time was slowed, so when Fraser released Dief's muzzle and returned his attention to Ray, the unguarded heat was still apparent in Ray's look. Fraser had tugged at his collar, a sure tell to Ray that Fraser had seen more heat in Ray's expression than merely the warmth of their friendship.

Dief's grumble about dessert had broken into that moment, and so Fraser inquired of Ray if he had made a dessert choice. Ray had thought "you, Fraser, want you for dessert," and then realized he'd spoken aloud when Fraser, voice gone husky, responded "And I you, Ray."

And thence to Ray's apartment, where Dief, uninterested in the mating behaviors of humans, now curls up on the sofa for a postprandial nap, while Fraser and Ray take their partnership to a different level...Ray finding in this first time with Fraser something like fighting and something like dancing, and Ray is very good at both...Fraser finding that there are indeed times to trust Ray's instincts more than his own...both finding a new meaning to having room for dessert.


End file.
